Complicated Times
by MCMP
Summary: A girl named Lesley Peters's school is having a field trip all the way to London from New Jersey. She has a boyfriend named Jay who can't make it because of a new baby coming. As Lesley goes on in the field trip, she meets One Direction and falls in love with one of them. What will happen between Jay and Lesley? Find out by reading this story. NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Beep beep beep! I wake up, and jump out of bed smiling ear to ear. I quickly put an X on yesterday's square in my calendar, still smiling. Today is the day! It's not just any crazy day, it's THE DAY! THE FIELD TRIP! I live in the amazing state of New Jersey, and the school had enough money to get us to visit LONDON, ENGLAND! It's going to be a one week field trip. Although, it's not a normal field trip. We each get two partners, and each group may go around London, as long as they're not out of the city. Teachers believe we're trusted enough to do this. I know it sounds crazy, but our principal is like, the best principal in the whole world!  
"Lesley! Breakfast!" Mom calls.  
I sprint downstairs to meet my mom in the kitchen. I sit down on my chair and eat my cereal. Suddenly I receive a text.  
From: Jay - Hey, Babe. Can you tell Mr. Alex that I can't make it to the field trip? Mom's having a new baby.  
Well, Jay's wish comes true. He's always wanted a little brother or sister, and now it's coming. I decide to reply.  
To: Jay - Aww. That stinks. I'll miss you. XOXO  
"Who are you texting, sweety?" Mom asks.  
I answer, "It was Jay. He can't make it to the field trip because his mom is having a new baby. I guess he needs to help her out because the baby could be kicking soon."  
Because Jay is going to miss the field trip, I decide to take as many pictures as I can with a help of my BFF, Vine. After about 10 minutes, I finish eating my cereal and run up to my room the change. 20 minutes pass, and I'm all ready to go. Quickly, I check my room if there's anything I forgot to put in my luggage, but luckily, everything's in! I kiss my mom goodbye, promise her I'll call her everyday, and I head into the bus. As I find a seat, Vine waves her hands to let me know she saved a spot for me. I sprint to the seat and sit next to her.  
"Sooooo? You excited?" Vine eagerly asks.  
I reply sarcastically, "NO!"  
"What?"  
"I was being sarcastic, Vine!"  
"I-I knew that,"  
Vine and I laugh as the bus leaves the stop and drives to school. She and I have dreamed of this for years!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The bus stops at the school parking lot, so the students can gather some things from their lockers or desks that they want to bring. As I walk over to my locker, I pass Jay's locker. I stop and look at it, feeling horrible that he can't make it. I mean, I'm happy for him that his mom's getting a new baby. It's just that he can't make it. I'm really gonna miss him. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Vine.

"Hey, Lesley. You alright?" Vine asks.

I answer, "Yeah. It's just that I'm gonna miss Jay. I mean, I can't see him for one week."

"You could video chat,"

"I mean in person," I say walking to my locker.

Quickly, I take my journal and head out of the building and into the bus.

*******1 Hour Later*******

Vine wakes me up telling me that we've arrived at the airport. I quickly take out my passport, as Vine does the same. Seeing the airport brightens the mood a lot. It has gotten me really excited! Of course, Vine is my London Partner.

*******In The Plane*******

As I slip my body into my seat, Vine enters the seat next to me. I turn off my iPhone and pull up the window shade. The announcement comes on and tells everyone that the plane is ready to fly. The plane runs faster and faster, getting me excited, but Vine about to barf. I comfort Vine by putting my arm around her and telling her it's alright. Once the plane is in the air, Vine starts to look okay. After 30 minutes, I start to feel hungry, but luckily, a stewardess comes up.

"What would you like, miss?" she asks.

Vine answers, "I'd like that cookie and orange juice please."

The stewardess looks at me.

"I'd like the same, but with apple juice please," I order.

She hands us our cookies and juices and we enjoy our snack. It's a really good tasting cookie. After I finish the snack, I doze off to sleep.

*******8 Hours Later*******

I wake up from an announcement saying that we've arrived in London, England. I can't believe I almost slept through the whole flight! I turn my head to Vine, who is sleeping. Slowly, I shake her body so she would wake up. Her eyes flutter open, asking if we've arrived.

"Yup. We're really here, V!" I say.

Vine smiles ear to ear and takes her bag from the bottom of the seat. I do that same, and we stand up to stretch. We exit our two seats and head out of the plane. Vine thanks a stewardess and we head to the luggage claim. As we're walking with the teachers and students, I bump into someone wearing a hoodie. I can tell he's trying to hide his face.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize.

With his sunglasses, he looks at me and says it's okay, and leaves. The voice sounds a bit familiar, but I can't figure out who it is. Vine runs over to me, telling me to hurry up. She's got her luggage, but I don't because I bumped into someone. Quickly, I run to the claim with V and I find my luggage. Once I've got it, we run out of the building and enter the bus that the teachers are leading us to. Just in time, we make it into the bus.

"I swear! The voice sounded familiar!" I say.

V replies, "It's not good to swear, and how did his voice sound like."

"It was a bit of a high pitched voice, but not as high," I answer.

I look at V. She's thinking. I can tell, she's using her thinking face. I laugh because it's kind of a funny face. Then, her face looks like she's about to say something.

"Hmm. Well, can you describe his face and outfit?" V asks.

I remember, "Well, I could see a little bit of his hair, and it was brown. He was wearing sunglasses, so I don't know his eyes. Umm. Oh! He had a striped t-shirt."

From my explanations, V is totally lost. She completely has no idea!

"Sorry, Les! I have no idea who in the world it could be," V says.

I reply, "DUH! He lives here, in London! How would we know him?"

"Well you said his voice sounded familiar!" V keeps making a thinking face.

She's good at talking back. That's one thing I love about her!

*******30 Minutes Later*******

Finally, the bus stops and we exit. We stop at a huge hotel where the students and teachers are going to be staying for the week. It's free because the school has the field trip coupon. Our partners are our roommates, so that means V and I are going to be together! We receive our card keys and we sprint to our room. We open the door at the same time, and we both say, "Wow!"

"It's so beautiful!" I admire the room a lot.

Quickly, I take my luggage into my bedroom and unpack. I fill the closet with clothes and shoes. There's a cabinet and I put my jewelry in them. I simply turn on the T.V and the show, Gossip Time comes up.

"We spotted a man that has a voice just like Louis Tomlinson in a restaurant just outside the London Airport. He was eating a snack of carrots and apple juice. Can it be a Louis Tomlinson look alike, or can it be the real Louis Tomlinson?" I cut off the reporter by turning the T.V off. My eyes open wide open, with my mouth dropped onto my bed. I met Louis Tomlinson. I MET LOUIS TOMLINSON!

"I MET LOUIS TOMLINSON!" I scream excitedly.

V replies, "I overheard your T.V, and it could just be a look alike,"

"But why would he be hiding?" I ask.

V answers, "Because if he shows his face, people might think it's Louis."

It's a good point actually. I slide the Up All Night album into the CD player.

"HEART BEATS HARDER! TIME ESCAPES ME! TREMBLING HANDS TOUCH SKIN! IT MAKES THIS HARD GIRL! AND THE TEARS STREAM DOWN MY FACE!" I sing along.

V applauds, "You're a good singer."

"You're kidding right?" I ask.

She shakes her head to say no, and I get surprised. As the afternoon passes by, V and I sing along the album.


End file.
